


ashes to ashes, dust to dust

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Niflheim wins AU, Whumptober Day 9: Shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: "I thought you'd fight harder."





	ashes to ashes, dust to dust

“Tell me, how does it feel?”

The manacles around his wrists and neck are tugged lightly, but white-hot pain still lances through him. Noctis moans out in agony, throat barely uttering more than a pitiful sound from the lack of moisture.

Ardyn regards him with black eyes, head tilted like a great bird of prey. He tugs again, and Noctis tries to make noise - but between Ardyn coming back to rip his every bone, muscle and sinew apart bit by bit, and the scientists poking and prodding at him to deduce what connects him to the Crystal, it’s impossible. He finally gives up.

“Nothing to say?” Ardyn asks, circling him, watching for a reaction. He won’t get one. 

Noctis doesn’t know what happened to Prompto, Ignis and Gladio, but he prays that they’re either dead or free. They don’t deserve this. Nobody does. 

Yet Glauca still cut his father and Clarus down, his home is now in flames under Imperial rule. He’s locked up here with Ardyn, nothing to help pass the time other than pain. He’s lost track of the days he’s been here. Has it been days, even? Or merely hours?

Ardyn’s toe catches the side of his shin, and Noctis hisses out as more agony takes him. It’s probably broken too, like the rest of him.

“How dull.” Ardyn sighs dramatically, and turns to leave. “I thought you’d fight harder.”

_ Fight harder against what? Against an empire? Against you?  _

He blacks out from the pain before he can think more on the subject.


End file.
